


Erotic

by Narikso



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: High Heels, M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 草游





	Erotic

“草薙哥……”

游作努力维持着表面上的平静，颤颤巍巍站在那里。这不同他平时淡漠的形象，此时的游作像极了新生的小鹿，双腿打着颤仿佛随时都可以倒下。他穿着草薙翔一的风衣，还在发育中的少年撑不起成年人的版型，一小半的衣肩都是空的，长长的袖子和衣摆让他看起来就跟偷穿了大人衣服的小孩一样。

“怎么了，游作？”草薙翔一关切地扶着游作的肩膀，“是哪里不舒服吗？”

“……不。”

游作最终选择了沉默，草薙翔一扶着他说：“不是说好要去公园散步吗，游作不要总是皱着眉头，也要散散心吧。”

游作在草薙翔一的帮助下，艰难地迈开了一小步。

“嗒。”

足足有十厘米高的高跟鞋踏在地上，发出了诡异的清脆响声。

那是一双有着艳丽红色的高跟鞋，尖细的跟像是锋利的刺，就连一些女人都驾驭不了。而此时，藤木游作，一个应该跟女人的脂粉玩意八竿子打不着的男子高中生，踩着这双可以衬托出无限风情的高跟鞋，像是接受酷刑一样，用别扭的姿势走在海边小路上。

比同龄男孩略小的脚丫也不能完全适应这双非常有型的高跟鞋，他就像是偷穿了水晶鞋的路人，恨不得把脚的一部分割掉。

脚像是被人狠狠捏住，在窄小的红色高跟鞋里无法伸展，大拇指被硬邦邦的鞋身快要挤扁了。高跟鞋的边缘又像是长了刀子，一下又一下割着游作脚踝附近的软肉，白皙的皮肤被磨成可怜的红，最后，那里鲜血点点。

游作被这种跟针刺一样的痛感折磨了一路，草薙翔一却没有要休息的意思，游作紧紧拽着衣服下摆，咬着牙忍受着。期间他差点狼狈地摔下去，草薙让游作拉住他的胳膊，游作摇摇头拒绝了。

草薙并没有坚持，已经是深夜，路上几乎没有人，所以草薙翔一没有过多担心有人会看见。

除了不时传来的惬意的浪声，就是高跟鞋点在路上的“嗒嗒”声，明亮的路灯亮了又灭，最终彻底报废。

月明星稀，这个公园是欣赏深蓝色大海的好地方，游作有时候会独自一人前来，看着一望无际的大海，什么都不想，发上好久的呆。

他现在想着，终于到了。

游作在草薙的带领下，来到树林最繁茂的地方，这里就连经常来的游作都不知道，不论是灌木丛还是几人合抱的大树，都非常完美地为这里提供了天然的庇护。

游作动了动嘴唇，他想最后挣扎一下：“草薙哥……”

游作并不懂卖惨，也不懂会哭的孩子有人宠，他直截了当，语气僵硬地说：“已经够了吧，我们回去吧。”

“游作。”

草薙翔一定定地看着他，拿出了眼罩。

“不听话的孩子是要成惩罚的。”

游作垂下眼帘，那如同宝石一样的莹绿色的眼睛闪过一抹难堪，他慢慢地抬起手，认命般解开风衣。  
映入草薙翔一视野的，是少年白皙青涩的裸体。

红肿得可怜的乳头本来应该贴有创可贴，可是随着走动，左乳的创可贴已经不见了，右乳的已经掉了一大半，根本遮不住乳头。

游作的乳头比同龄高中生的要大，大概是玩多了的缘故……草薙翔一这么想着，视线划过纤细的腰身，游作两腿间的距离也有些微妙的变宽了。

游作身上还有青青紫紫的吻痕，这也是他不敢在体育课公然换衣服的原因。

再来是笔直的双腿，游作有着无比优美的腿部曲线，经由高跟鞋的衬托，显得更加美丽。

游作不安地看着地面青翠的草地，他想快点结束，想快点回去。

可是草薙翔一并不想这么潦草地结束，游作的眼前突然漆黑一片。

“草薙哥……？！”

草薙翔一给游作戴好眼罩，从自己的口袋里拿出跳蛋的遥控器。早已在游作体内待机已久的东西一收到命令，欢乐地在温暖的穴内蹦跳。

“唔！”

游作难受地想蜷起身子，草薙把风衣铺在地上，让游作坐在其上。

随后，游作听到了撕开胶带的声音。

“草薙哥？不，住手吧……”

草薙翔一置若罔闻，把游作的双手押到背后绑好，将游作的双腿大开好让他束缚住它们，呈现出“M”的色情姿势。

游作的下面完全暴露出来，草薙翔一摸索摸索随身携带的背包，找到了带着凶恶凸起的假阳具。他根本不需要做润滑，被调教到成熟的身体已经在接收到性爱的暗示之后，悄悄吐出求欢的爱液。

草薙很容易就将假阳具捅进去，游作咬着下牙把那声高昂的呻吟吞进肚子里，他还是一样的爱逞强。

“我有点渴了，先去那边的贩卖机买点咖啡，游作，你一个人呆在这里可以吧？”

“……”

光是抗拒呻吟就让游作精疲力竭，他的前端挺立着，却被恶意地束缚住。白嫩的裸背蹭在粗糙的树干上，游作不想平添伤痕，尽力平静自己身体的躁动。

“游作那么辛苦……”草薙决定帮他一把，只是逗弄了一下少年的乳头，少年就忍不住发出甜蜜的喘息。接着，草薙翔一给游作戴上了口球，然后拿出了隔音效果优良的耳机隔断了游作的听觉。

“恩……唔？”

游作现在只能发出意味不明的暧昧声音，他对于失去了视觉和听觉的世界无所适从，体内的快感一波又一波向他袭来，他不知道这里还会不会有人来，倒不如说，一想到有可能有陌生人路过看到他这幅大开淫荡的样子，他就止不住地想挣脱束缚，穿好他的衣服逃离这里。

可是，不管他怎么挣扎，仍旧是挣脱不了胶带，甚至把裸背磨破了，刺痛感像是一盆冷水浇在他头上。

草薙什么时候回来……

游作只好思考这个问题，夜风吹过，沙沙作响的树叶声夹杂着怎么也消除不掉的喘息声。令游作觉得无法理解的是，他被无形的风吹过的乳头，居然会产生一种别样的快感，就连后穴也是，分泌出了更多的液体。

可恶……

游作不知道他的身体为什么会变成这样，这太奇怪了。

游作一遍又一遍地思考着，这时，一双来路不明的手轻轻抚摸着他的腿。

皮质的触感让游作忍不住想后退，可是后面就是树干，他能退到哪里去。

那双手揉捏着他的乳头，解开了他的束缚，游作剧烈地挣扎着。

他体内的假阳具被粗暴地拔了出来，上面还沾着淫液。一个火热的东西在他的穴口画着圈，待前端被淫液润滑后，一个挺身，进入了已经做好了准备的小穴。

“唔……唔唔！”

体内还有跳蛋在折磨着他的神经，真正的性器一进来，双重快感填满了他的脑海，他无法抑制地射了出来。

射精过后，少年的前端可怜地耸拉着，可是来者只是操弄了几下，那里很快就又来了感觉。

“恩、恩……”

游作还在抗拒着来者给他带来的高潮，可终究是血气方刚的少年，快感跟潮水一样一波又一波向他袭来。

体内被注入了一道热流，那人没有戴套就在他的体内射精了，退出游作体内的时候，游作穴内的精液都被带出来了点，像是露馅的泡芙。

是草薙哥吗。

游作期待着他的眼罩被摘下来的那一刻见到的是草薙翔一而不是其他人。

可是，男人在他的体内射完就走了，没有回应游作的期待。

不是他？

游作心沉了下去，呼吸急促起来，不是草薙哥？

他的脑袋开始嗡嗡作响，后穴的跳蛋在男人的精液中继续挑动着游作，他又一次可耻地勃起了。他非常清楚地知道，那个男人触碰他的方式没有草薙翔一特有的温柔，草薙翔一会去挑逗他身上每一处被发掘到的敏感点，会温柔的闻着他的身体。

这是他从未体验过的背叛的快感。

游作从来没想象过，他会被不认识的男人中出，麻木的双腿和胳膊提醒着仍然保持着淫态的游作，还是在被对方看到如此痴态的情况下……

草薙哥……

男人临走前又把假阳具塞回去，被肏开到一时半会合不上的小穴很乐意容纳新的性器。

游作控制不住喉头的呻吟，断断续续哼出声，带着勾人的颤音，像个小奶猫一样。

没有了在前端的束缚，游作可以尽情的射出来，他只要一想到刚才肏弄自己的不是草薙翔一，心里就忍不住地泛起愧疚和其他一些情绪。

他的脑袋乱成一团，无法去追究那其他的东西是什么，他还在想，草薙翔一什么时候回来。

游作希望冷清的夜风能让自己的头脑冷静下来，可是这反倒起了反效果，他敏感的乳头更加挺立了，期望着有谁来爱抚它，蹂躏它。

一团乱麻。

不管是头脑，还是身体，都变成了无法分开的杂乱线团。

不知过了多久，游作的耳机被取了下来，他听到熟悉的声音在他耳边响起：“游作？还好吧？”

他回来了。

游作在心中长舒一口气，随后，他感觉体内的跳蛋跳动的更快，“呜……！”

“我就是去喝了杯咖啡，游作怎么就变成这样了？”

草薙翔一轻轻揉搓着少年的前端，那里似乎已经没有精液可以榨取了。

草薙翔一玩弄够了，将游作体内的跳蛋和假阳具全都取了出来，他当然看见了随之流出的精液。

游作知道自己的小穴吐出了什么，他脸红到了脖子根，支支吾吾着什么，像是要想草薙翔一解释。

游作只听草薙翔一低笑一声，仿佛没有看见肮脏的白浊般，慢慢地进入了游作的身体。

不管肏弄多少次，小穴总是那么温暖紧致，一有造访的肉棒，立马欢呼雀跃地含住。

游作被他肏地又有了感觉，草薙翔一总是清楚地知道肏弄游作体内的那里，能把游作的理智肏飞，让游作发出美妙的呻吟。

草薙翔一解开了口球，摘下他的眼罩。重获光明的游作大口喘着气，吐字不清地想告诉草薙翔一：“草、草薙哥……刚才……”

游作莹绿色的双眼被情欲吞噬，那里满满都是草薙翔一的影子，游作打算坦白刚才发生的事。可是，草薙翔一用戴着手套的手摩挲着游作的脸问：“怎么了？”

游作稍稍睁大了眼睛。

草薙的动作加快了，游作被按在树上，在性欲的驱使下昂起脖子，弓起身子迎合着草薙翔一。

原来都是他啊……

藤木游作这么想着，心里的巨石落下了，他含糊不清的叫着草薙翔一的名字，前端第一次射出了透明的液体。

他潮吹了。

**Author's Note:**

> 高跟鞋性癖是被榎田尤利老师开发的  
> 我再也不写肉了我害臊了……


End file.
